


[授翻/杜奇异] 所有那些你照着（他）面容创造的模样

by NowUSeeMi



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: Battleworld (Marvel), Choking, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowUSeeMi/pseuds/NowUSeeMi
Summary: 在亲手了结斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，他忠诚的治安官，的性命之后，神君杜姆又会何去何从？
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Victor von Doom
Kudos: 6





	[授翻/杜奇异] 所有那些你照着（他）面容创造的模样

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And all the people that you made in (his) image](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391963) by [Sparklefingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklefingers/pseuds/Sparklefingers). 



And all the people that you made in (his) image  
《所有那些你照着（他）面容创造的模样》   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇没有被重造。  
  
  
  
  
唯有斯蒂芬才是斯蒂芬。庄严的治安官。横跨神创造的混沌世界，再没有其他存在是他。  
  
  
  
  
这是万物的合理秩序。如若斯蒂芬存在于杜姆圣域之外，与普通人一样过着平凡的生活，治安官的权威便会遭到质疑。  
  
  
  
  
而律法必须被敬畏。  
  
  
  
  
因此，真正的斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，是这茫茫多重维度中唯一的，单独的存在。  
  
  
  
  
这也就代表着，从逻辑上来说，此刻正跪伏在尤克特拉希尔之树前的人并不是斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇。  
  
  
  
  
_（即使是神，也会偶尔默许自己沉浸在谎言中。）_  
  
  
  
  
那个不是斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的人被抓着额发往后拉去，尽管喘息不已，他的目光却一刻都没离开神的面容。颤动渴求的眼神中满溢着尊爱与欲望，他大张的唇瓣殷红肿胀，透明的唾液从嘴角流到下颚。  
  
  
  
  
他美得荒唐。  
  
  
  
  
他被拉进神的双膝之间，靠在一侧王座之上。  
  
  
  
  
“为我准备好你自己。”杜姆命令。一小簇魔法从他的指尖绽放 _（神无法想象，哪怕是这个版本的那个人对魔法一窍不通的样子——只因魔法是如此契合他的灵魂）_ ，然后越过凹陷的尾椎，插入神即将进入的甬道开拓自己。  
  
  
  
  
“你很美丽，”神低喃，向后梳理那漆黑混合两簇雪白的发丝，如此柔软，如此未经修饰 _（维克多并不欣赏斯蒂芬把他每一丝头发都向后紧梳时严厉的模样）_ 。男人为得到神的注意力而全身心的满足。他的手指不断地在自己的小穴里探索扩张，只为杜姆进入时恰到好处得湿软放松。当触碰到体内某一点时，他浑身震颤，爽得几乎失了焦点 _（如果说神在创造时将他变得比原本更加敏感，谁又能怪神？）_ 。  
  
  
  
  
  
“请…”他用气声说道，“请让我为您效劳，神君…我为您准备好了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
_（过于崇敬。过于礼貌。现在改还来得及改么？杜姆意识到自己开始想念起那争锋相对的傲慢，与为此熠熠生辉的智慧。）  
_  
  
  
  
  
他用行动回复了斯蒂芬 _（不，不是斯蒂芬。斗界只有一个斯蒂芬，维克多）_ 。杜姆拽过对方被施过法的空气捆住的手腕，覆盖铁甲的手掌一路往下抓握住臀瓣。而对方分开大腿，对准勃起的阴茎慢慢坐下，发出唯有一个沐浴在所有罪恶中的人方能发出的美妙而满足的呻吟。  
  
  
  
  
_（斯蒂芬是否也会同样的热情？他的目光是否也会同样的涣散？他是否也会以同样的姿势下跪？还是说——他的尊严会勒令自己不要如此不知羞耻地骑在维克多的阴茎上，后仰头颅大声呻吟？）_  
  
  
  
  
神容许自己暂且松懈力道，虚托着臀部以对方的节奏律动。宫殿大厅里偶尔传来啜泣的喉音，又在他的命令下消失。在获得神的准许前，没有任何人允许踏足此处。雷神军团镇守着入口，但也没有多少必要了。在这里，神明的世界是 **绝对** 的。  
  
  
  
  
因此，神自然可以根据自己的偏好享乐。杜姆逐渐对那人放松的性爱节奏失去了耐心。他粗暴地再度抓紧那对丰满的肉臀，机械手甲在白皙的肌肤上烙下青紫，然后凶猛地往上顶入斯—那人的体内。  
  
  
  
  
“唔，嗯……！”那人发出窒息般的喘息。  
  
  
  
  
他的嗓音像是被狂被暴雨摧毁后的沙哑。  
  
  
  
  
他的嗓音美极了。  
  
  
  
  
“我请…请求您….我的神明…我，我快到了……”湿热的内里紧缩着吞吃杜姆，而对方的眼神几乎要为饱胀的情欲失去焦点。“…我可以高潮吗？”  
  
  
  
  
“说我的名字。”  
  
  
  
  
比起神明伟岸的力量，男人单薄的身躯仿佛没有重量。他被神轻易地反复玩弄折损，肌肤上布满冷硬金属撞出的，疼痛的淤青。  
  
  
  
  
“我恳求您，神君杜姆！”  
  
  
  
  
在男人得以喘下一口气前，杜姆掐住了他的脖颈。  
  
  
  
  
淡灰色的眼眸扩张，恐惧与服从同时在那人面孔上交织。  
  
  
  
  
人类的本能是生存，但他是为了他的神而活着的，所以如若神想拿取他的生命，他会全然给予。但也许是肉身尚未明白这个讯息，他在杜姆的铁腕几乎捏碎自己气管时颤抖地，微弱地挣扎着。  
  
  
  
  
  
**“说，我的，名字。”** 杜姆冲着斯蒂芬 _（不是斯蒂芬，该死的！）_ 低吼。  
  
  
  
  
  
迷茫。恐惧。双眼顺从地颤抖闭上。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
在某个无心之举的瞬间，杜姆注意到，即使死亡或许下一秒就会降临，那人的身体却依旧回应着自己。  
  
  
  
  
  
_（这，的确是斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇会做的事。）_  
  
  
  
  
前液从男人饱胀到极限的性器前端流出，即使此刻眼前的一幕几乎静止，穴肉却剧烈痉挛收缩，绞紧杜姆的阴茎。  
  
  
  
  
忽然，惊愕的明白从男人涨红的面容上掠过。他张开嘴唇，艰难地想从杜姆的桎梏中说出些什么。充血的灰色眼眸恳求地望着他的神，无声地请求他再给自己一次忏悔和取悦他的机会。  
  
  
  
  
  
几乎是不情愿的，杜姆缓缓放松了力道。  
  
  
  
  
  
斯蒂芬 _（噢， **斯蒂芬** 啊）_的身体因为濒临崩溃而抽搐，他拼命地呼吸着空气，瞳仁像是奄奄一息的濒死之人一般几乎完全翻过。氧气分子疯狂涌入他的肺泡，极致的高潮在暴虐与虔诚中狂涌淹没了他的存在。乳白的精液喷溅在神白色的衣袍上，而杜姆发现自己根本不在乎他的衣服是否会结块。  
  
  
  
  
为，在那极致的，毁灭性的高潮中，斯蒂芬又不是斯蒂芬用他存在的每一个细胞祈祷，恳求，哭泣着，崩溃地哭喊出一个名字。  
  
  
  


  
“维克多。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
